Infect City Nest
by Lil Joe
Summary: A city has been taken over by Umrella's 8 legged avanced creation. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

-August 27th  
  
-10:30 am (day light)  
  
-Angel Police Department  
  
It's been months now, but there is no hope left for this once peacfull town. Monsters and creatures far beyond belief have over taken the streets of Angel City. I'm one of the survivors of the atack, and luckily the monsters don't have enough intelligence to open these doors that keep me away from the beasts. It all happened so slowly, and seemed like forever, but it went by so soon. It's too late now for the city, but it's not too late for my escape. It had all began as an ordinary day, a trafic jam had accured, I was luckily in my apartment at the time, but the sound on car horns blowing was growing more annoying by the second. But then it was all enterupted by a woman screaming, which I was quickly drawn to, running out to my apartment balcony. I saw a blood all over the streets, several men and women layed out on the concrete. But that was only half of the horror, a giant spider like animals crawled on the cars, crushing the windows and metal beneath it's many un-realistic like legs. When I say this, I am not making things up, one spider jumped about twenty feet up in the air and landed on a man in his mid 50's, it's long poisoness fangs ripping into the mans chest. Several cars soon lined up at the spiders, cops coming out of them with hand guns as well as a few shot guns, within seconds blasting the creatures down to the ground, watching sticky fluids fly onto the streets and cars. Within minutes, the spiders were dead, as well as about two cops, fangs peirced into there chest and abs. After the city going into shock, we thought it was over, but in two weeks, our thoughts were bit bit in the ass with avengence.   
  
The spiders came back, and in larger groups, some queens came in as well, I've only seen one queen die, but several small spides go down. But just taking down one isn't enough, most of the time, they will travel in groups and leap on you faster than you can count from one to two. There is really no escape from the creatures, they can nearly do anything twice as good as you. Their strength is out of this world, they can run faster than most cars drive, and can jump from the ground to most house roofs as well as climbing buildings. But the most scarey part of this whole disaster, is they make webs and mate, and create new ones. I am one to be scared easily, and this would normaly scare the shit out of me if I was watching a movie of this, but there is no room for fear. I will fight my fears and survive, fight them with anger and brute fource, but that may not be enough. No one may never leave this city, and these spiders may have what it takes to rule the US, if not further. I have actually found an effictive method to take them down, they are extremely weak when it comes to taking down their legs and scatter off, as well as spraying them with typical bug spray, but I am not sure if the methods are affective against the queens, and I would not suggest for anyone to try it. If you feel like you have what it takes to live past these eight legged freaks, then go for it, otherwise, save yourself the pain, because you're not going anywhere. I am going escape this messed up city, and aware the public of these creatures, hopefully I may save lives if it's not too late. I'm sure there are atleast thousands of the bitches out there, and who knows, they may take me down, but I can't stop, I have entered the world of horror, and fear can't kill me but they can. Please, if you find this file, listen to my warning, do not try to take the creatures weaponless or without knoledge of what to do. There is a cell made of reinfourced glass in the basement of the police department, and I whiped out the spiders on the way there, even killing several nests with eggs, burning them down with matches. But there may be more, the bastards could have broke through the windows, so go with caution. Good luck, and you will need it!   
  
-August 30th   
  
-11:20 pm (night time)   
  
-Angel City Police Department  
  
I returned to the police department, after bringing a little thirteen year old girl to the cell. I can only hope she will be allright, she nearly got bitten, and spiders did break through the windows. I took them down and put everything in the room against the one window in the room, everything from book shelfs to chairs to desks. The cell glass is reinfourced, but if a group was to gather around it and slam there body's into it, the glass wouldn't hold forever. Luckily up here was a shutter for the cell, possibly used for night time with the convicts. I activeted the shutters, so they will never know she is there unless there smell can get through the thick glass. I made sure that there was plenty of food for the skinny girl, busting into every soda and snack machine I could find, ending up with over twenty cokes and about fourty sandwhiches and chips all together, it took quite while to carry it all down there. I can only hope it's enough to last the poor girl, I dont know when or if I'll be back, luckily if I die she can activate the cell from the inside with the password that the key pad requires. It does sound wierd that they would make a cell for convicts and you can open it from inside, but I guess I have no room for bitching. The little girls name is Alicia, a small thirteen year old blonde hair girl. I wish I could do more to insure her safety, but there isn't much I can do other than put her in that cell and hope the spiders don't break through.   
  
And with that, Kimberly put the file down left from the person before her. She quickly checked her hand gun and started walking out of the office, she needed to find this younge girl. 


	2. The Girl

Kimberly Hasacraft walk down the hallway, gripping her hand gun, preparing for spiders to ambush at any moment. She had arived at angel just two weeks ago, and within 4 days, disaster struck the city, fourcing her to leave. Kim had moved here to be with her mom on the last days of her life, and it helped that she grew up in this city, so she wanted a reason to go back anyway. But she wouldn't have if she would have known what was going to happen. Sadly her mom was killed by spiders, something Kim felt was her fault. What the hell made these big ass eight legged fuckers anyway?  
  
Kimberly reached a stair way and continued walking down, listening for spiders, something that would give them away, but heard nothing in the dark room. She quickly turned on her flashlight that she had got from a dead cops body, who had it's chest ripped apart, it's blood and heart glistening his blood slashed across the wall. She directed the light across the room, shining it on a light switch which she soon walked to and flipped the switch, turning on the lights, once again giving no traces of spiders. She eased herself, exhailing slowly. She then looked around, seeing a shutter that wasn't even locked down. She quickly hurried to it, and pulled up on the shutter, revealing a cell that was protected by glass. Inside was a firghtened skinny little girl who was in a red school girl dress and a white buttoned up blouse, her long blonde hair down.  
  
"Who are you?"the little girl said, curling in the corner of the cell, looking frighted and confused.  
  
"I am Kimberly Hasacraft, I am a civilian and I am here to help us both get out of this damned city" Kimberly said kindly, showing her a gun to insure a kind of protection.   
  
"No! I don't want to go out there! Th-th-those monsters will kill me and you both!"the little girl cried, obviously frightened seriously. Kim was sympathetic of the girl, but she had to convince the girl to come out of the cell.  
  
"I understand your fear, I really do. But we have to escape this city, and staying here won't do that. You can trust me, I won't let anything happen to you."Kim said, trying to sound as kind and kind as possible.  
  
"I don't know, how can you promice my safety? Look at all those people out there, and out of all those men who have freakin' machine guns, how can I trust someone with a pistol?"the little girl said, standing there, still scared.  
  
"Well those men aren't martial arts ninjas"Kimberly said, trying to talk the girl in, even if it meant lieing to the girl and trying to seem invincable, but the little child gave her a blank stare.  
  
"I am 12, not 5, I don't bielive in shit like that"the girl said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Ok, but I got here didn't I? the means I am doing something right, besides, I lived here all my life, I know my way around here in the back of my head." She said, it wasn't all a lie, she lived here all her childhood, and what was 5 years away?  
  
"I guess...ok..sence I'm not going to get out of this city by staying in a cell, I guess so, fine I'll get out."She said with a nod as she punched in some numbers on a key pad on the wall inside the cell and and the glass lifted and she walked out. 


End file.
